Chaos is Come Again
by J. Maria
Summary: 100 ficlets and drabbles done for tth100 on lj, featuring Connor Angel and River Tam.
1. Saw You Coming

**Title:** Saw You Coming  
**Series: **Chaos is Come Again  
**author: **jmaria  
**tth100 prompt:** Connor/River  
**Crossover fandom:** Firefly  
**Characters:** Connor, River  
**Prompt:** 001. Moon  
**Word Count: **179  
**Spoilers:** _Serenity_ and season five of Angel  
**Rating:** FR-15  
**Disclaimer: **Joss owns Connor and River  
**Summary: **The moons whisper secrets even she shouldn't know...

_**Saw You Coming**_

The moonlight on his drew her in, pulled her under. She bent to his pull, as the tide to the moon. River Tam slipped down and over the cargo in _Serenity_'s hold, her eyes locked solidly on the figure talking with the Captain. They needed new crew members, those that would help fill the void. One could not mourn forever.  
This one had tried and failed.  
River watched him, the ageless one. The lonely one. So much grief and pain and destruction in a face too young to comprehend it all. Her dopple, her match. He'd come so far to find her. River slipped cautiously around the Captain, her eyes hooded as she looked into the face before her.  
Images and knowledge rushed her, an unending stream of loss and anguish. Her hand tightened on Mal's arm painfully. She felt the potential crewmate tense, saw him stiffen. Her grip relaxed and she could hear Mal and Simon yelling. They really liked to yell. Her eyes slipped up to meet the newest addition to _Serenity_. 

"I saw you coming, Connor."


	2. The Bringer

**Title:** The Bringer  
**Series:** Chaos Is Come Again  
**author: **jmaria  
**tth100 prompt:** Connor/River  
**Crossover fandom:** Firefly  
**Characters:** Connor, River  
**Prompt:** 002. Death  
**Word Count: **180  
**Spoilers:** _Serenity_ and season five of Angel  
**Rating:** FR-15  
**Disclaimer: **Joss owns Connor and River  
**Summary: **The Genius and Destructo Boy meet. . .

_**The Bringer**_

"The Bringer of Death and Destruction, the child who should not be," the dark haired girl mumbled as the Captain screamed in pain.

Connor Angel tensed, recognizing the voice the girl had taken as his father's childe. He'd only met his 'sister' twice, and each time Drusilla had spewed the same prophetic babble. It was right up there with magic on his list of things he hated. And this girl reminded him a little too much of Dru. But Captain Reynolds needed a new hired thug, and there wasn't much work to be had for a guy with a five hundred year old degree from Stanford out here on the rim. That and the core planets were lacking in things he could kill.

"This here little bundle of crazy is our co-pilot," Mal grimaced once he finally pried her hand off of his arm.

"Mini-Dru here flies this thing?" Connor smirked, watching as her brother started to pull her out of the cargo bay. "It's a wonder y'all are still sucking in air."

"So says the hired hand," Mal gritted.


	3. Fully Functioning in All Cardiovascular

**Title:** Fully Functioning in all Cardiovascular Parameters  
**Series:** Chaos Is Come Again  
**author: **jmaria  
**tth100 prompt:** Connor/River  
**Crossover fandom:** Firefly  
**Characters:** Connor, River, Kaylee/Simon  
**Prompt:** 003. Love  
**Word Count: **202  
**Spoilers:** _Serenity_ and season five of Angel  
**Rating:** FR-15  
**Disclaimer: **Joss owns Connor and River  
**Summary: **Jealousy and understanding.

_**Fully Functioning in all Cardiovascular Parameters**_

Kaylee poked her head out of the engine room as Simon fought with River. The older girl frowned at them. Simon and River almost never fought, and they hadn't since long before Miranda.

"Bao-bei, what's wrong?" Kaylee frowned.

"Mal's hired someone and well," Simon glanced over at his sister.

"Simon's jealous of his prettiness," River smirked.

"River!"

Kaylee fought back a grin. River had a playful glint in her eye that hadn't come often enough lately. Kaylee glanced over at the younger girl.

"Real pretty?"

"Prettier than Nandi's boys," River replied. "Simon should be nervous."

"Aw, don't take a pretty face to turn my head 'way. Specially seein' as it took me near a year get him to even notice me," Kaylee teased, taking Simon's hand in hers.

"I'm not jealous of that -"

"And this here is our genius mechanic, Kaylee. Kaylee, this here is Connor, he's gonna -"

"He is prettier than Nandi's boys, mei-mei," Kaylee blinked.

"What?" Simon snapped.

"The cardiovascular muscle still pumps at an accelerated rate when proximity to the subject increases," River replied.

"Huh?" Mal frowned.

"Her heart goes pitter-patter when she sees the doctor," Connor answered, grinning.

"Love makes you do the wacky," River smiled.


	4. Destined or Something Like That

**Title:** Destined or Something Like That  
**Series:** Chaos Is Come Again  
**author: **jmaria  
**tth100 prompt:** Connor/River  
**Crossover fandom:** Firefly  
**Characters:** Connor, River, Jayne, Mal  
**Prompt:** 004. Prophecy  
**Word Count: **142  
**Spoilers:** _Serenity_ and season five of Angel  
**Rating:** FR-15  
**Disclaimer: **Joss owns Connor and River  
**Summary: **There has to be a sacred prophecy out there or something.

_**Destined or Something Like That**_

Connor stood with his arms crossed and smirked annoyingly at Jayne and River. River's breathing was ragged, and Jayne was all out panting and looked close to passing out. Littered on the floor of the cargo bay were the still forms of Badger's top-notch thugs. Some were shot, some were knocked out - none were dead however.

Mal, of course, started yelling at the sight of the said thugs. River rolled her eyes and extended a hand to Jayne, who grudgingly took it. She exchanged a look with Connor. They both noticed that the captain himself had a nice new gunshot wound in his shoulder.

"He yell a lot around here?" Connor asked flatly.

"Has to be a prophecy somewhere concerning him and his tendency to be maimed and crotchety," River sighed.

"You two are startin' to damage _my_ calm," Jayne muttered.


	5. I Always Wanted a Puppy

**Title:** I Always Wanted a Puppy  
**Series:** Chaos Is Come Again  
**author: **jmaria  
**tth100 prompt:** Connor/River  
**Crossover fandom:** Firefly  
**Characters:** Connor, River, Mal  
**Prompt:** 005. Pets  
**Word Count: **169  
**Spoilers:** _Serenity_ and season five of Angel  
**Rating:** FR-15  
**Disclaimer: **Joss owns Connor and River  
**Summary: **Brooding doesn't suit him.

_**I Always Wanted a Puppy**_

Connor was brooding, which never looked good on him. River was counting the thoughts that were racing across his mind. She frowned as a certain memory caught, snagged like a nail in silk. That was interesting.

"You look like the Poof," River murmured.

"I look like who?" Connor's head snapped up as her voice pulled him away from his own thoughts.

"I always wanted a puppy," Connor stepped back, recognizing the voice as that of his sister. Mal had told him of her special 'channeling' abilities, didn't make it any less creepy. "Ruff."

"River?" Connor frowned as River reached forward, touching his cheek.

"My dear boy, so very far to go."

"_River, need you up on the bridge. Gonna have a bit of a rockety landing_," Mal's voice snapped over the com.

"He never knows how to land her," River sighed, patting Connor on the head as she strode past him to the bridge. "Brooding doesn't look good on you, puppy."

"I'm not a puppy!" Connor growled after her.


	6. Stranger in My Skin

**Title:** Stranger in My Skin  
**Series:** Chaos Is Come Again  
**author: **jmaria  
**tth100 prompt:** Connor/River  
**Crossover fandom:** Firefly  
**Characters:** Connor, River,  
**Prompt:** 006. Blood  
**Word Count: **179  
**Spoilers:** _Serenity_ and season five of Angel  
**Rating:** FR-15  
**Disclaimer: **Joss owns Connor and River  
**Summary: **How come it never goes smooth?

_**Stranger in My Skin**_

The broke atmo decent enough. Made contact easy too. Zoe, Connor, Mal, and Jayne got the goods easily too. River saw with her eyes, heard with her ears, but it wasn't enough. Her eyes blinked and she wasn't who she was supposed to be.

And none of them could see, they were blinded by the sound. Sound that made them double over in pain and fear. She had no knight to rescue her, no path to follow. Only a trail of blood to lead her onwards. She had to find the source, because if they found her then there would be nothing. Had to find her, had to stop the blood. River ran, her heart beating faster than when she fought the Reavers. Had to find her!

"Lil albatross, speedy exit would not -" Mal started to say to a very empty cockpit. "River! Simon!"

"What?" Simon yelled running, Connor close on his heels.

"Where's your sister?"

"She's scared," Connor said, taking a deep breath. There was a coppery tinge to the scent, and Connor's eyes narrowed. "There's blood."


	7. Teach Me

**Title:** Teach Me  
**Series:** Chaos Is Come Again  
**author: **jmaria  
**tth100 prompt:** Connor/River  
**Crossover fandom:** Firefly  
**Characters:** Connor, River, Dru  
**Prompt:** 007. School  
**Word Count: **117  
**Spoilers:** _Serenity_ and season five of Angel  
**Rating:** FR-15  
**Disclaimer: **Joss owns Connor and River  
**Summary: **Lessons in life...

_**Teach Me**_

River rocked back and forth on her heels as the dark haired woman circled her. Had to wait, had to learn her lessons. Had to be strong, brother was coming. Her words blended with the woman - her mistaken victim as prey for predator. She clucked her tongue as the door flew open under the force of his boot. They turned in unison - the girl knelt in prayer, the woman stiff with disuse - and spoke in the same voice the same words.

"Little brother's come to learn," A sickly smile on both of their faces.  
"Are they both crazy?" Mal asked shuddering.  
"They really are," Simon and Connor said at the same time, shocking themselves.


	8. Wrong

**Title:** Wrong  
**Series:** Chaos Is Come Again  
**author: **jmaria  
**tth100 prompt:** Connor/River  
**Crossover fandom:** Firefly  
**Characters:** Connor, River, Dru  
**Prompt:** 008. Illness  
**Word Count: **133  
**Spoilers:** _Serenity_ and season five of Angel  
**Rating:** FR-15  
**Disclaimer: **Joss owns Connor and River  
**Summary: **Something is definitely wrong with River.

_**Wrong**_

Connor circled his 'sister' in the cargo bay, while Simon hovered over River in the infirmary. The two psychics had collapsed the second the crew had discovered them in the abandoned warehouse, several bodies piled around them. Neither had woken yet, but Drusilla was beginning to stir. Connor crouched next to her, waiting for the vampire to speak.

"My head, they stuffed so much inside I could burst. Miranda, the Pax, Simon - Simon!" Drusilla moaned in her sleep.

Connor stiffened before rushing to the infirmary. Simon was yelling in pain, a hand clasped to his throat as River swayed back and forth, blood dripping from her lip.

"Something's wrong with -" Simon started to say, Connor cut him off.

"'Ello, little brother, so nice to see the spawn of Angelus again."

"Drusilla."


End file.
